A Mouse's Fellowship
by Atarah Derek
Summary: On the road to the Gap of Rohan, the Fellowship is joined by another traveler, on quest for his king. But this pintsized package of fury is, by far, the most unusual of teamates. Chronic procrastinitis and Master's Commission may result in slow updates.
1. An Honor to Join

**A Mouse's Fellowship**

**For those of you who don't like 10th walker stories, sorry. But I've been wanting to do this story for some time. Takes place during VDT and during all three LotR books.**

**Summary: On the road to the Gap of Rohan, the Fellowship is joined by another small traveler on quest for his king. But this pint-sized package of fury is, by far, the most unusual of teammates. Who would have thought that the 10th walker could be a mouse?**

**Chapter one: An Honor To Join**

Aragorn watched in amusement as Boromir attempted to train the hobbits to use their swords. He'd been giving them half hour lessons every evening for several days now. Sam ducked underneath Boromir's blade and swept his own short sword back at the Gondorian. Boromir blocked the attack easily enough, but smiled warily at Sam.

"Using your height to your advantage, Master Samwise. Very clever. Part of what makes a good swordsman is his ability to improvise."

Sam blushed at the compliment. Frodo chuckled. "C'mon, Sam, let's see it again."

"Where did Pippin go?" Merry asked suddenly.

The other seven members of the Fellowship looked around. "Fool of a Took," Gandalf muttered. "Gone wandering off again. When I catch him, I think I'll weld him to one of the pony's satchels, and that way, perhaps we can actually keep track of him."

"You know how Tooks are prone to wandering," Merry stated, hoping to defend his youngest cousin. Gandalf only gave a dissatisfied grunt in response and began surveying the area, hoping to catch some sign of the missing hobbit.

Aragorn and Legolas were already well into the undergrowth, the ranger scanning for signs of hobbit and the elven prince looking and listening.

"If only we had a bloodhound with us," Gimli said as he plowed through thick undergrowth. "His nose would outdo any elf's ears and eyes, and I wouldn't mind losing to such a creature." This last phrase he added under his breath.

Legolas none the less heard him, and shot the dwarf a glare.

"Maybe we should have left him at Rivendell," Frodo commented, trying to hide his worry. "I'd hate to get back home to the Shire and have to tell his parents that he got lost in the woods on the way to Mordor."

"Don't go blaming yourself, Mr. Frodo," Sam said.

Suddenly they heard what sounded like a yelp—or something between that and a scream. Just as suddenly, Pippin burst out of the undergrowth and dove behind the protection of Gandalf's robes. Immediately after him came what appeared to be a black mouse. But none present believed it could truly be a mouse. It was enormous as far as mice go; two feet tall as it stood—rather ran—on its hind legs, swinging a rapier about three quarters of its body length. It spouted a string of insults concerning Pippin's feet, lifestyle, and ancestry. Gandalf couldn't help but laugh at the rodent's tirade as it chased the hobbit around his feet.

"You will feel the flat of my blade and no less, for your disrespect. Take that, and that!" The mouse swung the rapier at Pippin, smacking him squarely on the rump. "You'll learn to respect a knight!" WHACK! "And a mouse!" WHACK!" "And a mouses tail!" WHACK WHACK! "And to add injury to insult, you give me a fair kick in the ribs!" The mouse placed another three welts on Pippin's already stinging rump. Clearly the hobbit was not succeeding in avoiding his attacker.

"Gandalf, help me! I didn't mean to step on its tail, honest. It startled me, and I just instinctively kicked. I didn't mean anything. Gandalf, stop him! Ow, ow!"

Finally Aragorn grabbed Pippin and pulled him close, while Gimli restrained the mouse, who still struggled to escape the dwarf, continuously yelling insults at the offending hobbit.

"Calm yourselves!" Gandalf barked. Mouse and hobbit fell silent. Gandalf recomposed himself and turned to the mouse. "Now, what has this young hobbit done to offend your honor?"

"He came thundering through the woods with no regard to any beast's presence, and his big, hairy, filthy feet came right down on my tail. I made that fact known to him, and did he apologize? No! He simply screamed and kicked me in the ribs! No one treats a knight of Narnia that way and gets away with it."

"I wasn't expecting to step on a giant mouse," Pippin protested. "I was just surprised when you spoke to me. Mice aren't supposed to talk. Or be that big, either. I'm sorry. Really, I am."

The mouse sheathed his rapier. Gimli glanced at Gandalf and Aragorn. At a nod from Aragorn, Gimli let the mouse go.

"My apologies, but I'm very careful around creatures larger than myself. I guard my honor—and my tail—carefully."

"Well said," Boromir piped up. "What does a man—or beast—have if not his tail—ah, I mean, honor?"

"A mouse's tail is his pride," the mouse added. "Some measure their worth in inches. We mice can do no such thing. We are the smallest of the Talking Beasts."

"Small?" Pippin said. "I've never seen such a huge mouse in my life! Have you, Gandalf?"

The wizard ignored him and spoke to the mouse. "What is your name, sir knight of Narnia?"

The mouse gave a very elegant bow. "My name is Reepicheep, and I am chief of the Talking Mice of Narnia. I was a part of the voyage to the far eastern reaches of the world with my king, Caspian X, and two of the kings and queens of old; King Edmund and his sister Queen Lucy. We landed on an island to replenish our supplies one day, and divided into groups to explore the island a bit. I was separated from my group. I climbed a tree to get a vantage point, and I quickly discovered that wherever I am, it is certainly not the island where we landed."

"So, you do indeed come from Narnia?" Gandalf said with a raised eyebrow. "I have heard of such a land. There are wizards who live there; Coriakin is one of them."

"Yes, we've met Coriakin," Reepicheep said. He chuckled a very mouse-y sort of chuckle. "The monopod Duffers—or Dufflepuds, as they call themselves—are quite a handful for the poor old fellow."

Gandalf laughed. "I've heard. It seems you've had quite a few interesting adventures already on your voyage."

"Perhaps one of my shipmates will write a book one day about our adventures."

Gandalf suddenly grew serious. "Sir Reepicheep, I don't know what purpose the Lion has designed for you or your friends, but we ourselves are on a mission of grave importance. I would offer my sevices to help you return to your ship if I could, but there lies ahead of us a much more pressing task, the details of which I cannot make known. However, we are going through the country of Rohan. We can take you at least that far, and from there give you directions to the capital city of Edoras. Perhaps you will be able to find assistance there."

Pippin stared at Gandalf, unable to comprehend why he would allow such a tempermental rodent to join such a perilous quest.

"I would be much obliged," Reepicheep said, "but if Aslan has brought me here, it is for a reason. Perhaps he wishes me to play some small role in your journey. I would be glad to offer whatever service I can."

"Gandalf," Boromir said, "we don't know him. How do we know we can trust him? Not just to not turn us over to Sauron, but to also stay with us in battle and not turn tail and run."

"I pledge to you my undying loyalty for as long as I am here in this land," Reepicheep said with a flourish. "I will give my life in service for you."

Gandalf smiled. "Well then, sir Mouse, welcome to the Fellowship of the Ring!"

Reepicheep bowed again. "It is an honor to join you, sirs."


	2. Caradhras

**Chapter two: Caradhras**

Reepicheep sat with Sam, helping him prepare a meal. Merry and Pippin were practicing with Boromir again. The Gondorian seemed to really take a liking to these creatures he'd been so skeptical of before. The lesson was going well until Boromir accidentally smacked Merry on the hand. Merry and Pippin both retaliated by pouncing on Boromir. All three rolled on the ground, laughing. Aragorn decided to attempt to break it up, only to be flipped onto his back by the two hobbits. Frodo laughed out loud. Sam smiled. It had been too long since he'd heard his friend truly laugh. He rolled his eyes, however, in regard to his rambunctious younger friends. Gimli and Gandalf paid little attention, arguing among themselves as to which route the Fellowship should be taking.

Reepicheep laughed along with Frodo. He saw Legolas hop up to the top of a rock. "There's something to the north," he announced.

"What is it?" Reepicheep asked.

"Nothing, just a wisp of smoke," Gimli commented.

"No," said Boromir, worry crossing his face. "It's moving fast, against the wind."

Reepicheep perched himself next to the elf, listening and sniffing. "Crows?" he said, somewhat under his breath.

Legolas heard them, and continued studying the noise and movement the creatures were making. The mouse was right. "Crebain, from Dunland!" he shouted.

"Hide!" Aragorn yelled. Every creature dove for cover save the mouse. Sam was grateful he'd left Bill the pony down in a woody area below their campsite. He dove under a bush next to Frodo.

Only Reepicheep was left standing alone, rapier drawn, waving it at the flock of crows and yelling. "Why do you hide? What threat are birds to you? I'll strike them out of the--mmph!" Boromir grabbed the irate mouse and pulled him under the bush, keeping one hand clamped securely over the rodent's snout.

The flock passed over the boulder field, cawing madly. Each person held his breath. Reepicheep, however, squirmed and grunted, trying to wriggle free of Boromir's grasp. Only after the flock had gone did Boromir let go. Reepicheep sprang out from the underbrush. "What is the meaning of this?" he demanded. "Are all warriors in this land scared of a few crows?"

"I understand your frustration, Reepicheep," Gandalf said. "But those were no ordinary crows. They are spies of Saruman. The Gap of Rohan is being watched. We must take the pass of Caradhras."

Everyone looked up at the snow covered mountains in front of them. Caradhras loomed in the distance, the tallest peak of the many in front of them.

"What use is it, Gandalf?" Boromir said. "Surely they have seen us."

"It's as I said before," Gimli added. "We should go through the mines of Moria."

Gandalf said nothing but turned to trudge up the hill. "Samwise, gather the pony," he called over his shoulder. Sam turned to obey.

The pass of Caradhras didn't start out as difficult as most in the Fellowship feared it would be. The sun shone down on the previously undisturbed snow, which was up to the hobbits' waists. Reepicheep stood out the most, a black figure clad in crimson, bouncing easily on top of the hard packed snow. Every once in a while he found a soft drift, sinking down into it with a squeak of dismay. Legolas, however, never once lost his footing. He even teased the mortals around him for not having his elven ability to walk on snow. Aragorn laughed, quite used to his elven friend's banter. But the prince's bragging did nothing but irritate the dwarf, who waddled along behind Gandalf.

Frodo struggled along, trying to step in either Boromir's footprints or Bill's hoof prints. Finally he lost his footing all together and tumbled backward. Everyone turned to help him, but it was Aragorn who caught him.

Reepicheep had seen something golden fall from the hobbit's neck and went to pick it up from where it now lay on the snow. But Boromir beat him to it. The Gondorian dangled the Ring in front of himself. "It's strange how something so small can cause so much suffering."

Reepicheep studied him. The man seemed to be going into something of a trance, as if the Ring had taken a hold of him. The mouse had never seen the Ring before now and had not bothered to ask much about the nature of his companions' quest, but upon seeing the effect the Ring had on the son of Adam, and hearing his comment about it, Reepicheep decided that little piece of jewelry must be magical and absolutely evil. He felt as though Aslan himself were growling at the sight of it.

"Boromir!" Aragorn snapped. "Give the ring back to Frodo."

Boromir finally complied, dropping the Ring in the hobbit's hand. "Take it," he said. "I care not." To prove his point, he ruffled Frodo's dark hair. But Reepicheep knew he wasn't the only one present who could see that Boromir did care, very much.

The mouse felt a shiver run down his spine as the Fellowship trudged on. He slipped up to Gandalf's side. "If you don't mind my asking," he began, "but does your journey have anything to do with that Ring? Is it magical?"

Gandalf gave the mouse a look of caution. "We have said nothing to you for fear of endangering your life, friend. Aragorn and Legolas are not even certain they can trust you. I know I can because you speak in the name of Aslan, and while the agents of evil in your own country may do the same to manipulate, no enemy here save Sauron and Saruman have ever heard the name of Aslan, and they certainly wouldn't use an unknown name to fool the naïve into believing that their word is one of authority. And besides that, you know the laws regarding the conduct of Talking Beasts in Narnia. I can see truth in your eyes. You are as fierce and loyal as a badger or a dwarf. I am honored that you joined—"

"Yes, but what of the Ring?" Reepicheep persisted, cutting him off. "I thank you for looking after my well-being, but you need not worry about my life. I am not to perish here. I am to go into the east as the Dryad spoke over me when I was a mousebabe in my cradle. But this Ring...I felt Aslan himself to show disdain for it. What is it? How is it that it takes hold so easily over the sons of Adam?" Reepicheep asked this in a hushed voice, but Legolas heard it regardless and cocked his head to one side at the reference to "sons of Adam."

Gandalf sighed. "The Ring," he said, "is Frodo's burden to bear. It enables its bearer to manipulate and use power to control entire kingdoms. It has one master: Sauron, who forged it in the fires of Mount Doom. Everyone who gives his will over to it ultimately gives his will over to Sauron and ends up serving him. The Ring constantly seeks its way back to its master. Without it, Sauron has limited power. He cannot even assume bodily form until it is within his possession. As a creature well acquainted with spirits of trees, I assume you can figure out what I mean. If Sauron ever gained the Ring back, it would mean the destruction of Middle Earth.

"As for the sons of Adam, Aragorn's ancestor, Isildur, who cut the Ring from Sauron's hand millenia ago, was corrupted by the Ring's power. It is like the lightning which seeks the easiest route to the earth. It seeks out the desire for power in a man—or an elf, a dwarf, a wizard, or..." he glanced sadly at Frodo, who was breathing hard from the climb through the snow, "the most childlike of Middle Earth's creatures, a hobbit. But now Frodo, who shows incredible resilience to the Ring's power, has been chosen to destroy the Ring in the fires which forged it. It sometimes weighs as a physical burden on him. As for Boromir and Aragorn, Boromir chooses not to resist the temptation of the Ring. His intentions—to secure peace in Minas Tirith, his home—seem good, but good intentions are never an excuse for siding with what is ultimately evil. Aragorn, however, chooses to resist the Ring, though if he bore it as Frodo does, he knows he would fall to it. He is a man of great integrity, and heir to the throne of Gondor."

Reepicheep watched Frodo climb with help from Sam and Aragorn. He smiled at the trio. So, a son of Adam to sit on the throne. Never was Narnia right without a human king. The same was true here, the mouse supposed. And as for hobbits, Reepicheep wondered why there were none living in Narnia. They were good and fun loving creatures, like fauns, and not so subject to corruption as men might be. "Aslan, help him," the mouse prayed. "Frodo needs the strength of your breath."

The pass over the mountain proved to be incredibly treacherous. Numerous times the Fellowship was covered in snow as a bank slid off an overhang. Snow also blasted them in the face as a blizzard raged around them. Gandalf blamed the weather on Saruman, and the Fellowship even heard his voice chanting curses that carried on the wind. A bolt of lightning struck above them, sending a pile of snow and rock down on them, burying them. Reepicheep and Legolas were the first to break out, followed by Bill the pony with Sam, Boromir with Merry and Pippin, Aragorn with Frodo, and Gandalf and Gimli.

"We must get off the mountain!" Boromir yelled. "This will be the death of the hobbits!"

Arguments started over where they should go. Boromir insisted on going by his city. Aragorn pointed out that path took them too close to Isengard. Gimli once more suggested Moria. Finally Gandalf let Frodo decide. All eyes turned to the shivering hobbit. Reepicheep hoped Frodo would choose Gimli's option, for even he didn't feel like facing enemies at that point.

"We will go through the mines," Frodo said, trying to sound sure of his decision. Inwardly, the mouse and the dwarf rejoiced, while Legolas swore under his breath at Gimli.

"So be it," said Gandalf reluctantly. He began to dig his way to the front of the line—downhill, toward the foot of the mountain, warmer weather, and the mines of Moria. The hobbits and Gimli were encouraged, and began following with renewed determination. But Reepicheep noted the others who were not feeling so sure of the decision—Frodo and Aragorn among them.


	3. The Mines of Moria

**AN: Sorry I took so long to update. We haven't gotten one day off all May. Grad stuff. And alpining. Which reminds me; I really should go into detail about the insanely cold and dangerous situation Gandalf took the Fellowship into, and how the hobbits were all in second degree hypothermia, and some of them (not the men or Legolas) were suffering altitude sickness, but that would all take too much time. So, without further ado, back from 10,000 feet, Reepicheep and the Fellowship of the Ring.**

**Chapter 3: The Mines of Moria**

The Fellowship arrived at the gates of Moria late at night after two long, cold days of traveling off the mountain. The hobbits were warm and full of energy again, as was Reepicheep, but the men, Gandalf, and even Legolas all still felt as though they were thawing out. Reepicheep had spent the majority of the evening shaking water out of his fur from the snow that had previously stuck to him. His red cloak was soaked, but there had been little he could do about it. He hoped the hospitable relatives Gimli had promised them were waiting in Moria would have a fire by which he could dry his cloak.

Gandalf approached the gates. "The doors to these mines are so well hidden, even their own masters cannot find them."

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" Legolas muttered. Gimli let a sound like a growl escape his throat.

As the moon came out from behind the clouds, the engraving on the rock that marked the entrance to Moria suddenly shimmered to life. Gandalf read the inscription on the gates, which, strangely enough, was written in elvish instead of dwarfish. "Speak, friend, and enter," he finished.

"What does that mean?" Merry asked.

"Well, it's quite simple," the wizard replied. "If you are a friend, you speak the password, and the doors will open."

"What is the password, then, Gimli?" Reepicheep asked. Legolas also glanced expectantly at the dwarf.

Gimli shrugged. "I've never actually been here...I dinna know it."

Legolas scoffed, earning him a glare from Gimli.

Gandalf began rattling off a list of passwords he knew, each one failing to open the rock wall. The next hour or so was spent racking their brains over the potential password. The hobbits found other ways to preoccupy themselves. Aragorn and Sam released the pony to find his way back to Rivendell. Merry and Pippin were throwing rocks in the pond when Aragorn stopped them. "Do not disturb the water," he warned.

Upon hearing that, Reepicheep was suddenly on full alert. He drew his rapier and stared hard at the water. It gurgled as though some large creature were lurking in the mud beneath it. The mouse's fur stood on edge.

Gandalf threw his staff down and sat down in frustration. "It's no use," he muttered.

"Maybe you just have to say the word 'friend,'" Merry suggested.

"That's it!" Frodo chimed in. "It's a riddle. 'Speak "friend," and enter.' What's the elvish word for friend?"

Gandalf glanced at Frodo and then at the doors. "Mellon," he replied. With a loud grating sound and a smell almost like burning wood, the doors creaked open.

Reepicheep turned only to acknowledge the movement and then fixed his gaze back on the water. He was sure there was something in there. He began backing slowly toward the door, fur still bristling. Only when everyone was safe inside the cave mouth did he turn his back on the water.

Upon entering the musty rock chamber, Gimli began boasting to Legolas about the hospitality of the dwarfs. Reepicheep detected in his voice a hint of resentment in Gimli's voice, suggesting that perhaps at one time Legolas' people had not received the dwarfs in a similar manner. He had little time to ponder that thought, however, as one of his footpaws hit something on the ground. He looked down into the eyeless sockets of a skull.

Boromir had noticed several arrow-pierced skeletons littering the cave. "This isn't a mine, it's a tomb!"

Everyone stared at the dozens of skeletal remains. The hobbits were beginning to panic. "Nooo!" Gimli wailed.

"We never should have come here! Get out now!" Boromir's voice carried an urgency that dare not be disobeyed.

But before anyone even had time to heed the Gondorian's words, something pulled Frodo back and out of the cave. He screamed as one of a dozen tentacles waved him several feet above the pond.

"The water!" cried Reepicheep, charging out of the cave with his rapier in paw. "I knew there was something in there!" Without hesitation he leaped at the tentacles, hacking at them for all he was worth. But the huge creature easily swept the mouse up alongside Frodo. He could see the monster's gaping mouth, lined with teeth as it prepared to consume its meal. He noticed Legolas and Boromir shooting arrows into the mass of arms and yelled to them, "Aim for its head!"

One of Legolas' arrows struck true, right in the monster's mouth, while Aragorn slashed off the tentacle holding Frodo. The monster shrieked, dropping Reepicheep as well. The entire Fellowship ran for the cave. But the creature crawled out of its pond after them. Legolas kept firing at its mouth, while Aragorn and Gimli hacked at tentacles. Eventually the monster pulled the cave entrance down on top of itself, engulfing the Fellowship in total darkness. Eventually the Fellowship's eyes grew accustomed to the change in lighting, and everyone noticed that Legolas was glowing. Aragorn and Gandalf hardly looked twice, both being used to the fact that elves glow in the dark. Gandalf, rather, used the light radiating from Legolas' body to fidget with a crystal he'd produced from his pocket. He placed it in the crown of branches on the top of his staff and breathed on it. It began glowing much like a torch. Reepicheep watched in wonderment, but shook it off when he remembered the Istari was, after all, a wizard.

"We have no choice now," Gandalf said, "than to brave the mines of Moria. Come, it is a four day journey to the other side."

As they walked Pippin came up beside Reepicheep. "That was amazing how you kept your head the entire time, Reep...uh, can I call you Reep?"

The mouse smiled. "All of my closest friends call me that, so yes, you may."

"Thank you. Anyway, I wish I had your courage."

"Courage is not the absence of fear. Courage is deciding you're not going to let fear control you. Maintain a sound mind and you can face anything. Power, love, and a sound mind all overcome fear. And Aslan grants them all to us."

Pippin walked in silence (for once), pondering what the mouse said. Finally he said, "Tell me more about Aslan and Narnia."

The next hours of the journey were spent listening to Reepicheep describe his home and the great Lion he so revered. The next few days, Reepicheep got to know each member of the Fellowship. He listened to Gimli lament how great Moria had once been, and how great the Lonely Mountain was now. When the Fellowship stopped to smoke, Reepicheep and Legolas, the only two non-smokers, retreated to a higher part of the caverns to talk. The mouse spent quite a bit of time with the hobbits, Frodo in particular, learning about the Shire, and encouraging them with tales of the young kings and queens of Narnia—among them his own king, Caspian, barely nineteen years old. Frodo was encouraged the most by the stories of Aslan. Each time the Lion's name was mentioned, Frodo felt his strength renewed a bit. Pippin felt braver, as did Sam.

Eventually the talk turned to other subjects, such as the mining of mithril. Reepicheep's eyes grew as wide as the hobbits' as Gandalf's staff glittered off veins of the silvery mineral. But one subject that interested Reepicheep greatly was that of Gollum.

For three days the mouse had felt as though someone were following them. Aragorn confirmed his suspicions. Finally Reepicheep could take it no more. He leaped to his feet and, drawing his rapier, charged off in the general direction of the intruder. A whining sound followed, and then a splash. Reepicheep came back, disappointed.

"Some skinny creature has been following us. He was a wretched looking thing. He got into a stream before I could get to him."

"Don't worry about him," Gandalf said. "It is only Gollum. He's been following us from the mountains. He can do us no harm."

Reepicheep didn't look convinced. Frodo glanced at Gandalf. "He's the one Bilbo got the Ring from."

For the next several moments, Reepicheep and Frodo listened to Gandalf explain the sad fate of Smeagol, the hobbit-like creature the Ring had come to possess and reduce to the creature known as Gollum. The conversation ended when Gandalf exclaimed that he'd figured out a path he'd been looking for.

The path led into an enormous cavern with massive carved pillars. Even Legolas' eyes went wide with wonder. At the end of the great hall was what appeared to be a tomb. Gimli broke ahead of the Fellowship and bolted for the door. He stopped short of the stone coffin, seeing the name of his cousin etched on it. He fell to his knees and began to sob. The Fellowship caught up with him. Gandalf read the inscription on the coffin. "'Here lies Balin, Lord of Moria.'

"So he is dead, then," the wizard said sadly. Reepicheep glanced sympathetically at Gimli.

Gandalf saw a book, and, dusting it off, began to read the last few pages of a journal. The last written words described a battle that the dwarfs had clearly lost. Meanwhile, Pippin became curious about a skeleton sitting on the edge of a well. He accidentally knocked it over. As it fell, the clanging echoed throughout the mines. Everyone held their breath. When the sound stopped, Pippin braced himself for Gandalf's wrath.

"Fool of a Took!" Gandalf exclaimed.

Suddenly another sound penetrated the caverns. A pounding could be heard. Like a drum, calling the troops to battle. Boromir and Aragorn rushed toward the door and began to close it.

"Orcs!" Legolas said.

Boromir peaked through the open door one last time to get a visual. Two arrows narrowly missed him. He shut the door. "They've got a cave troll," he said in a rather irritated tone.

Reepicheep drew his rapier. The hobbits drew their swords, Frodo's glowing its blue warning light.

Gimli had climbed up on Balin's coffin and stood waving his battle axe. "Let them come. There is still one dwarf in Moria who draws breath."

Reepicheep leaped up on the coffin next to the dwarf. "We'll see how many we can't kill before we lose our lives! By the Lion, for King Caspian, and Narnia!"

Gimli laughed in spite of the situation. "I like you, mouse. You have a lot of spirit. Well, we could certainly use the strength of your great Lion. By Aslan!"

Gandalf echoed Gimli. "By Aslan!"

"By the Lion!" the hobbits shouted, suddenly emboldened.

The orcs began hacking at the door. Aragorn, Boromir, and Legolas held bows ready. As soon as a hole opened up, Legolas let fly an arrow. The men also began firing. It wasn't enough to stop the orcs from breaking through the door. This was the moment Reepicheep had been waiting for. He threw himself at the orcs, hacking and slicing mainly below their waists, as that was all he was able to reach. But several orcs found themselves hamstringed, and when they fell to the ground, a quick thrust to the throat from the mouse's sword finished them off.

Suddenly a giant cave troll came crashing through the door. He swung a huge mace, aiming at Gimli and shattering the coffin as Gimli leaped away. The troll was powerful, but his size made him lumbering and slow. Nor was his aim very good, as he took out several orcs. Everyone's attention became focused on the troll. Reepicheep skipped in and out around his legs, trying to bring the creature down. But the troll hardly noticed the pesky rodent, only sweeping at him once before turning his attention to Frodo. The hobbit was cornered. The troll grabbed a trident and jabbed hard at Frodo. The hobbit gasped in pain and fell to his face.

That's when Merry and Pippin acted. They both leaped on the troll's head. The creature stumbled back, throwing Merry down, but Pippin held on. Legolas drew his bow and notched an arrow. Pippin yanked back as hard as he could on the troll's head. Seeing his only window of opportunity, Legolas fired, piercing the troll's windpipe. The creature fell face forward, dead. Pippin flew off and landed unconscious at the footpaws of a winded Reepicheep.

Immediately everyone turned to Frodo. Gandalf and Sam wore looks of panic. Aragorn pulled Frodo up, and the hobbit gasped.

"He's alive," Sam said, tears of relief welling in his eyes.

"Praise to the Lion," Reepicheep whispered.

Pippin came around, and when he got up he immediately dashed to Frodo's side.

"That spear could have skewered a wild boar," Boromir said in amazement.

Frodo pulled back the collar of his shirt to reveal a white chain mail shirt.

"Mithril," said Gimli with admiration. "You're full of surprises, Master Baggins." He turned to Reepicheep. "And you, mouse. I've never seen one so small yet with so much courage. Congratulations, laddie!"

Reepicheep gave a sweeping bow. "Thank you, Master Gimli. But now I think we should be off. This is not a place to linger."

"Reepicheep is right," Aragorn said. "Let's get the ringbearer out of here. Those we slew today will not be the last we see of these orcs."

The Fellowship immediately left the tomb and began making their way to a place called the Bridge of Khazad-dum.


	4. Khazaddum

**This is officially my longest story ever. I've had a habit recently of abandoning my stories two chapters in. That's why I usually stick to one shots. You should all be proud of me.**

**Chapter 4: Khazad-dum**

The Fellowship hadn't gotten far out of the tomb when they suddenly found themselves surrounded by tiny goblins. The creatures swarmed down the pillars by the hundreds, encircling the Fellowship, hissing. Gimli raised his axe and growled menacingly at them. Reepicheep likewise shook his weapon at them. The Fellowship prepared to fight to the death when they heard behind them a low growling and saw the light of a fire several yards behind them. The goblins scattered in fear. Gimli laughed at them as they scurried away.

"What is that, Reep?" Pippin asked, worried. "Is it Aslan?"

Reepicheep's fur stood on edge. "No, that is certainly not Aslan. Gandalf, what is it?"

Gandalf looked deep in thought. Finally he said. "A balrog. This foe is beyond any of you. Run!" With that, the wizard took off, the rest of the Fellowship behind him.

Reepicheep ran a few steps, then skidded to a halt. "What need do we have for running? Let me face this balrog!" He spun around and began to run toward the fire glow, rapier in paw. But Pippin caught his other paw and pulled him back.

"C'mon, Reep! If Gandalf says we can't face it, then we can't!"

"To the bridge of Khazad-dum!" Gandalf shouted. He caught Aragorn. "Lead them to the bridge," he said before turning to attempt to stall the balrog.

The bridge seemed impossibly far off. The Fellowship had to run down a steep and narrow flight of stairs that dropped off on either side of them. The growling from the balrog shook the caverns, causing rocks to fall and break off chunks of the stairs. Gandalf caught up with the Fellowship and immediately jumped a gap in the stair case. He turned around and beckoned for the others to follow. Legolas easily cleared the gap. Boromir grabbed Merry and Pippin and jumped. Aragorn threw Sam across, where Legolas caught him. The ranger was about to throw Gimli, but the dwarf held up a hand.

"No one tosses a dwarf!" With that he leaped with all his might. His feet hit the edge of the rock, and he began to fall backward. Legolas caught him by the beard, much to the dwarf's chagrin.

Just as Aragorn was about to scoop up Frodo and Reepicheep and jump, two more chunks of stair in front of and behind them fell away. The rock began to teeter.

"Lean forward!" Aragorn shouted. Frodo and Reepicheep obeyed. Rock crashed into rock, and man, mouse, and hobbit leaped to safety just as the stair they'd been on fell into the darkness below.

They had little time to think about the narrow escape from death as an arrow struck the rock at Reepicheep's footpaws. Orcs, hiding in the crevices of the cavern, fired poison-barbed arrows. Immediately Legolas began firing back. The orcs were horrible shots, but not one of Legolas' arrows went to waste. With the elf and the sons of Adam covering them, the Fellowship ran for the bridge.

Once they arrived at the bridge, Gandalf ushered the others in front of them. Taking the rear, he followed the Fellowship across. But once the last person (or beast) was safely across, he turned to face his enemy. Reepicheep turned and saw that the wizard had stopped, and began running back to help him. But he stopped short at the sight of the balrog.

It rose out of the abyss beside the bridge, glowing with fire. It had two horns like a ram and appeared to be made of molten rock. It hissed menacingly at Gandalf, though its hiss was more like a wind that goes before a wildfire; hot and powerful enough to blow any creature back. But Gandalf stood his ground.

Reepicheep regained his composure and continued running toward Gandalf. Boromir caught him by his nape and held him tight. Narnian mice hate being restrained in this way, and Reepicheep consequently thrashed about, yelling at Boromir to let him go.

The balrog was clearly intimidated by the wizard, and tried to frighten him by cracking a huge fiery bullwhip against the rock walls. But Gandalf would not be moved. He began calmly but boldly citing his authority. His staff began to glow. He raised staff and his sword, Glamdring, together with his voice.

"You shall not pass!" He slammed the end of his staff on the ground, scattering light and causing the fiery demon to step back. The bridge began to crack under the monster's weight. The balrog raised his whip again and prepared to strike. But the bridge gave way, sending the monster back into the abyss.

Gandalf turned around, satisfied. But as he was walking away, the bullwhip caught his ankle, pulling him back. Gandalf scrambled for a hold on the rock's edge. Frodo bolted for him, only to be caught by Aragorn. "Gandalf!" he cried.

Gandalf looked at his friends for one second that seemed to stretch forever. "Fly, you fools!" He lost his hold and plunged after the balrog.

"Nooo!" Frodo screamed. Aragorn pulled him back and handed him off to Legolas, who ushered the other hobbits up the passageway and out of the mines. Boromir pulled Gimli and an irate Reepicheep with him. Aragorn took up the rear, warding off arrows from orcs, and hoping, praying, for some sign of Gandalf, though why he didn't know.

The entire Fellowship, minus Gandalf, stumbled out of the cave. The hobbits collapsed from exhaustion and began to sob. Gimli and Reepicheep both struggled against Boromir to get back into the cave. Both were swearing and cursing the creatures in the cave and Boromir.

Aragorn was also exhausted. But the ranger knew they were nowhere near out of danger, and though he regretted it, he began commanding everyone to get to their feet.

"Give them a moment, for pity's sake!" Boromir pleaded.

"By nightfall these hills will be swarming with orcs! We must get to Lothlorien." Aragorn called after Frodo, who in a state of depressed stupor had wandered several yards ahead of them.

Seeing the look in the hobbit's eyes instantly cured Reepicheep of the bloodwrath that had been clouding his own vision. The mouse dashed to Frodo's side. He walked silently beside the hobbit as the Fellowship hiked off the mountain down toward a lush forest that seemed to have forgotten that fall had ended two months before. "I am sorry, my friend," the mouse said in an attempt to console Frodo. "I know you were close to Gandalf. It is said in Narnia that the greatest act of love a creature can show is to lay his life down for his friends. Gandalf knew Aslan. Surely he is now in his country." Reepicheep gazed east, a look of longing coming over him.

Frodo spoke quietly, no emotion evident in his voice, but guilt racked his features. "I feel it is my fault. I'm the one who decided to go into Moria. Gandalf would still be here if it weren't for me."

"Our days have been appointed to us. If this was Gandalf's day to die no decision you made could alter that."

"That sounds like something Gandalf would say."

"Or a wise centaur," Reepicheep smiled. His grin faded when he saw that Frodo was hardly comforted. But the hobbit did not fail to ask the mouse one more pressing question.

"Aslan's country—is it anything like the Halls of Mandos I've heard about from the elves?"

Reepicheep glanced up at Frodo, then once again gazed eastward. He shifted his gaze quickly, however, when he saw the black clouds that consistently loomed over that horizon. "Aslan's country is my ultimate goal, my dream. No one knows if Aslan's country is the sort of place one can sail to, but it is my intention to find out, or perish in the attempt. But it is always from the east across the sea that he comes to us, and he is known as the son of the Emperor-over-the-sea. His country must then lie over the eastern edge of my world."

"If you can get there from Narnia, do you suppose it's possible to get there from here? I mean, how do you really know that's where Gandalf is?"

Reepicheep thought about that for a moment and then answered, "Gandalf was obviously a servant of the Lion, and he knew of Narnia and the wizard Coriakin. And we know there is a connection between the worlds because it was from the world of Adam that all men originate from in Narnia, and from Narnia that I came here. Our first king and queen came to us from the world of men through a woodland filled with pools. If all worlds are connected, then I imagine there is a way into Aslan's country from all of them, whether by death or boat or some other means."

Legolas had come up beside them and had caught the last half of their conversation after talking quietly with Aragorn about their strategy. "Suppose that you can sail to this country of Aslan from Middle Earth. Would you travel west instead of east? The sea lies to the west in this world, and Mordor to the east."

"I've never sailed in this world, friend," Reepicheep replied, "so I cannot say that is the direction you must travel."

Legolas fell silent. He'd never felt the urge to sail, nor had he ever seen the sea, but the prospect of sailing to Aslan's country had sparked his curiosity. Finally he spoke again. "My people, the elves of...Mirkwood," he said the human name reluctantly, "and others among the eldar have often told me about Valinor, the eventual destination of all the eldar races in Middle Earth. Valinor is an island to the west across the sea. I have to wonder if it is one and the same as Aslan's country or if perhaps that country lies still beyond it. No one has ever sailed past Valinor. Perhaps one day I shall."

Reepicheep smiled at the elf's words. He began humming to himself the lullaby he'd learned as an infant.

"What song is that?" Frodo asked.

The mouse began singing the dryad's prophecy:

"Where the waves grow sweet

Where sky and water meet

Do not doubt, Reepicheep

To find all you seek

There is the utter East."

Once down on flat land, Aragorn had the Fellowship run for the trees. Reepicheep continued to comfort Frodo with stories of Aslan. Aragorn hushed him, not wanting to give their presence away to any foe. Reepicheep quietly recited an old Narnian prophecy to Frodo that had been fulfilled in the days of High King Peter.

"Wrong will be right when Aslan comes in sight

At the sound of his roar, sorrows will be no more

When he bares his teeth, winter meets its death

When he shakes his mane, we shall have spring again."

**Some of you requested more Reepicheep, so I tried adding more dialogue to the end of the action scenes. Some action scenes that don't divide the Fellowship will mention Reepicheep in passing, while other scenes will be dedicated to Reepicheep and his Narnian friends. For example (spoiler alert), Reepicheep will have a whole scene to himself in which he'll get to single handedly slay a creature five times his size. And just wait for the oliphants (mwa ha ha).**


	5. Lothlorien

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I'm sure you've figured out that this story is predominately movie verse (as it's naturally what I remember best). It will have some tie-ins to the book in this chapter. I own neither.**

Chapter 5: Lothlorien

The pace Aragorn kept in the forest was swift. The ranger wanted speed, but quiet. Everyone was on edge, and no one could shake the feeling that they were being followed. Reepicheep's fur bristled. He kept his rapier drawn.

Gimli was whispering to the hobbits, "Stay close, young hobbits. They say a great sorceress lives in these woods; an Elf-Witch of terrible power. All who look upon her fall under her spell and are never seen again."

Reepicheep wasn't sure whether to believe Gimli, but being well aware of Narnia's past dealings with witches, he remained alert nonetheless. He thought he could hear footfalls in the woods and trees around them. Sniffing the air, he caught a scent of some other creature—or creatures—present. His fur stood on end and he readied his rapier.

"Well," Gimli continued, "here's one dwarf she won't ensnare so easily. I have the eyes of a hawk and the ears of a fox."

No sooner were the words out of his mouth than they were suddenly surrounded by arrows notched to bowstrings, drawn and ready to fire. Legolas instinctively drew his own bow.

The archers turned out to be elves. Their leader stepped forward and commented to Aragorn, "The dwarf breathed so loud we could have shot him in the dark."

Gimli glared daggers at him. Suddenly there was a commotion toward the back of the group. Archers were struggling to pry Reepicheep off of one elf. The mouse had paid little attention to Aragorn's acknowledgment of the leader and automatically flown into warrior mode upon having a weapon pointed at his face. Skilled though the elves were, Reepicheep proved to be quite a challenge for them. Finally they freed their poor companion and restrained the mouse, who challenged them vehemently.

"Face me one on one, cowards! I'm not afraid of any one of you! By Aslan's name I can defeat any creature! Yaaaah!" He flung himself forward in an effort to slip the elves' grasps. He very nearly succeeded. The elf he'd attacked scrambled to his feet in a rare and rather undignified manner, regained composure, and glared at the warrior mouse. The hobbits stared wide-eyed and Gimli laughed heartily with his approval.

The elven leader immediately stepped in. "Destroy that beast! I'll not have strange possessed rodents in my stretch of woodland!"

The hobbits all yelped in protest and moved to block the elf from Reepicheep. The others in the Fellowship quickly followed suit, although Legolas and Aragorn helped restrain Reepicheep. The elves were shouting in their own tongue, and Aragorn tried speaking calmly to the mouse to settle him down.

"Reepicheep, it's alright. They're friends. They're the Lothlorien patrol."

Reepicheep stopped struggling and turned to Aragorn, still breathing hard. He glared hard at the leader of the patrol. "You mean to say that this...elf" (he noticed for the first time that this was indeed the race with which he was struggling) "who threatens us with weapons is, in fact, a friend?!"

The son of Adam nodded toward the elf in question. "This is Haldir, leader of Lothlorien's patrols. He is responsible for keeping the real enemy at bay, away from the Golden Wood."

Reepicheep paused, taking in the situation. Deciding to humble himself, he sheathed his rapier. The elves relaxed and let him stand up. "My apologies," he said, addressing Haldir. "I was thinking only for the safety of my companions, particularly the hobbits. They have scarcely known warfare. I was told to be on the alert in these woods. What happened a moment ago was simply instinct and years of training and fighting. Please forgive me." Reepicheep made a very courteous bow. This surprised Haldir visibly. He nodded.

Introductions were made all around, and other noises in the forest finally made the patrol retreat to the trees. They brought the Fellowship with them. The platforms to which they were relocated were a curious thing to all but Aragorn and Legolas. Later that evening orcs were seen stalking the outskirts of the woodland. Haldir's patrol quickly and easily drove them off. Then he told the Fellowship to get some sleep; they would be escorted to the edge of the woods the next day, not further in. A quiet but heated argument between Aragorn and Haldir ensued in elvish.

Reepicheep lay next to the hobbits. He kept his rapier on its belt and draped his cloak across his body. Frodo sighed, trying to relax. All the hobbits simply stared more or less into space. Pippin turned to Reepicheep.

"Do you really think Gandalf's in Aslan's country, Reep?"

"Course he is, Pip," Merry answered. "Reepicheep said he was a servant of Aslan." The hobbit attempted a smile at his younger cousin.

"I wonder what it would be like to meet Aslan," Sam mused.

"I imagine we would be scared out of our skins," Frodo said.

"Oh, no, not you, Mr. Frodo."

Frodo turned and smiled at his friend. "Even me, Sam. Even Aragorn. Aslan seems to me to be the type of...person...animal...I don't know...king whom no one can approach without his knees knocking."

"Indeed Aslan does invoke a healthy fear and reverence in all who meet him for the first time," said Reepicheep, "and really, every time thereafter. When Aslan restored my tail, I was more humbled and in awe in that moment than ever before in my life. I felt utterly ashamed to appear before the highest of all high kings of Narnia with a severed tail. But Aslan, though stern and authoritative when he needs to be, is gentle and compassionate. He noticed my tail, but not in a disapproving way. He showed me that I need to be careful not to let my pride get in my way. I need to remain humble. But I knew he was pleased that I sacrificed my tail—and nearly my very life—for my king and country. I am first and foremost his servant. By that I know he is pleased.

"As for my tail, no amount of pleading on my own behalf would have gained the favor from Aslan needed to restore it. My loyal right paw mouse, Peepiceek, and all my people drew their rapiers, ready to cut off their own tails. I am their leader, and whatever shame I suffer, they suffer with me of their own accord. This, and the act of kindness showed to the Lion by my ancestors, is why Aslan restored my tail."

"That's an amazing thing," said Boromir. The Gondorian had grown as fond of the mouse as he was of the hobbits. He completely understood Reepicheep's love of honor and valor. Were the mouse not already a fierce warrior, capable of taking on a battalion of orcs, Boromir would have certainly protected him as possessively as he did the hobbits, especially Merry and Pippin. Boromir had also come to gain a great deal of respect for Frodo, and later that night encouraged the Ringbearer to keep pushing through in memory of Gandalf. "Aslan would also want it," he said, not at all sure if he had the right to be saying it, as he wasn't quite sure he believed the Lion to be all Reepicheep said he was, but it encouraged Frodo nonetheless.

The next day proved Aragorn had won the argument. Haldir agreed to escort the Fellowship to the center of the woods on one condition.

"As we approach the center of the forest, the dwarf must be blindfolded."

Legolas smirked at Gimli, who wore a look halfway between shock and disgusted rage.

"Why must that be?" Reepicheep demanded on behalf of his friend.

"As I said last night, it has been long since we've had any dealings with dwarves," Haldir answered.

"And as I said last night..." Gimli muttered, but stopped when he saw the warning look Aragorn shot him.

"If Gimli is to be blindfolded, then that is how we shall all travel," Aragorn said. "Even Legolas."

Now it was Legolas' turn to look shocked and enraged. Gimli laughed.

The patrol led the Fellowship to a swiftly flowing river. Haldir called to a scout on the other side, and a rope was tossed to him. It was tied securely to a tree on either side of the river. Haldir led part of his patrol easily across the rope, with perfect balance achieved not even by circus performers, then beckoned for the Fellowship to follow. Everyone stood by the rope at a loss of what to do.

Legolas saw his opportunity to pin Aragorn back for the blindfolding agreement. He strolled casually up to the rope. "I can walk this path, but my mortal companions..." he nodded quite deliberately toward Aragorn and Gimli, "...have not this skill. Must they swim?" He grinned mischievously at Aragorn, partly hoping the answer would be yes.

Aragorn rolled his eyes at his friend, but Gimli only glowered at the elven prince.

Reepicheep scoffed and bounded up on the rope. "And what of me, my friend?" he said, addressing Legolas. "I'm certainly not as capable of balance as a squirrel, but I can still cross this rope. And I am merely mortal." Having said that he scampered easily across on all fours. When he reached the other side he smiled ruefully at Legolas. The elf opened his mouth to say something, but thought the better of it.

Two more ropes were stretched across the river to use as handholds. With these the Fellowship crossed with relative ease. The ropes were pulled back across the river by the sole elf who remained on the other side. He turned back to keep watch.

Now they were entering the middle of the woods. Here their agreement with Haldir had to be kept. Reepicheep reluctantly allowed the elves to blindfold him. Rather than guide the short creature with a hand on the shoulder, one elf lifted Reepicheep up on his shoulder. Reepicheep grunted in disapproval but said nothing. Behind him he could hear Legolas muttering something in elvish. Aragorn chuckled and responded in Legolas' own tongue. Gimli was still laughing, thoroughly content to travel blindfolded so long as his elven companion was forced to do the same. And as long as he wasn't guided over stumbling blocks or into trees.

"What did you say, Strider?" Sam asked from in front of Reepicheep and his guide.

"I said, 'Now let us cry, "A plague on the stiff necks of the elves."' Legolas said the same earlier about dwarven necks."

The hike was awkward for the first couple of miles. Merry passed time by commenting to Haldir about his shire home which lay so close to the sea. Haldir practically begged the hobbit to tell him more of the sea and of what he might know about what lay beyond it, but Merry knew nothing.

"I know of the sea," Reepicheep offered. "I was on a voyage with my king before I came to these lands. We were seeking out Aslan's country in the utter east, not knowing what lay beyond the Lone Isles, or even if it is at all possible to sail to Aslan's country."

"Aslan's country?" Haldir repeated. "Have any in your country gone there and returned by some other means?"

"Alas, no," Reepicheep answered.

"Then your attempt to sail there is a brave one indeed. The lands across the western ocean are lands we know we can reach. It has been done before. You sail with no assurance of success."

"I have some assurance," Reepicheep said. "When I was but a mousebabe in my cradle, a dryad spoke a verse over me:

'Where the waves grow sweet

Where sky and water meet

Doubt not, Reepicheep

To find all you seek

There is the utter East.'

"I know not what it means, but the spell of it has been upon me my entire life. It is my greatest desire. Which is why I must find King Caspian and return immediately to the _Dawn Treader_. We must continue our voyage."

"You were talking about that earlier," Pippin said. "Almost word for word in fact. Sounds like you've rehearsed it quite a bit."

"I've had many ask me about my mission, yet I do not tire of telling them. I am determined to reach Aslan's country by any means, even if I have to swim. And when I can swim no more, if I have not reached Aslan's country or else shot over the edge of the world, I shall sink with my nose to the east, and Peepiceek will be the chief of the Mice of Narnia."

The mouse's last sentence seemed to close that discussion, and other hushed conversations ensued. Merry, Pippin, and Sam quietly talked about Aslan's country and Gandalf. Boromir tried making conversation with his elven guide, but to no avail. The scout was far too serious.

Finally Haldir permitted the Fellowship to remove their blindfolds. When they did, Reepicheep noticed Haldir looked a bit like a scolded child, and wondered what had happened. Haldir explained that he had been sent a message from the Lady of the Wood that all were to walk free, even Gimli. Upon regaining the use of his eyesight, Reepicheep politely requested to be let down off his guide's shoulder. The elf complied willingly. He had no desire to mess with this oversized mouse.

A few miles later they came out to a clearing where they could see the elven wooded fortress known as Caras Galadhon. Upon entering it, the Fellowship saw that the trees were massive, big as redwoods, and a few bigger. They had staircases winding up the trunks, and in the evening hours they were lit by some strange bluish glow. Reepicheep looked around himself in awe, wondering how big the dryads must be. He wondered if Middle Earth even had dryads. Did their trees possess spirits just as Narnian trees did? He thought to ask, but something about the place caused him to remain silent.

The Fellowship was led up to an ornately decorated treehouse and made to stand before what appeared to be a type of throne room. Reepicheep wasn't the only one present who wondered how it was possible to have a throne in a canopy of trees. _ Patterwig would love to live in a place like this, _he thought.

Descending from their thrones to stand before the Fellowship were two tall and richly dressed elves. Both wore thin circlets of silver and mithril around their heads. The male elf had straight silver hair almost as long as his wife's, while she possessed wavy golden tresses. She was the most beautiful creature Reepicheep had ever seen. Here, he knew, must stand the lord and lady of the Golden Wood. The mouse gave a sweeping bow and did not rise immediately. Legolas touched him on the shoulder to let him know it was alright to straighten.

Haldir had mentioned their names earlier, and now Reepicheep felt compelled to speak. "Lord Celeborn, Lady Galadriel, I am Reepicheep, chief mouse in Narnia and a knight thereof. I am a servant of Aslan. My companions and I are in your debt."

A slight hint of shock ran through Celeborn's features. Clearly he was not used to being addressed by a mouse, and such a large one at that. Galadriel only smiled kindly at the small creature. "Peace to you in the name of the Lion, good mouse. I have heard of Aslan. Any servant of the Lion will find themselves welcome here."

Celeborn said nothing, preferring not to oppose his wife. If she knew of this Aslan, then he could trust her in that. Must be part of being a ringbearer... Celeborn spoke instead to the Fellowship as a whole.

"The enemy knows you have entered here. What hope you had in secrecy is now gone. Nine there are here, and nine there were set out from Rivendell, joined apparently along the way by another. There should be thus ten before me now. Tell me, where is Gandalf? For I much desire to speak with him. I can no longer see him from afar."

Heads were bowed. But Galadriel seemed able to read their minds.

"Gandalf the Gray did not pass into these lands. He has fallen into shadow." She wore a look of shock and sorrow, the last note of her words carrying a prayer that she had heard—or rather, read—wrong.

Legolas spoke for the group. "He was taken by both shadow and flame; a balrog from Morgorth. For we went needlessly into the net of Moria." Legolas resisted the urge to turn on Gimli as he said that, but his words none the less had the desired affect. Gimli, who had already been avoiding Galadriel's gaze, stared even more intently at his feet.

Reepicheep turned to see a stricken look on Frodo's face as well. The comment had stung the Ringbearer just as deeply, since it was his decision to go through the mines. Reepicheep had to speak on his friend's behalf. "We had no other choice, milady. We tried to cross the mountains, but the weather defeated us. We could not cross the Gap of Rohan, for there were far too many dangers, and my friends the hobbits were far too inexperienced in warfare. Our duty was to preserve their lives, and not knowing that what awaited us in Moria was the greatest danger of all, we set out through the mines assured that we were choosing the safest route. The decision was ultimately in Gandalf's hands, though he first consulted Frodo. The decision was not made lightly. Far from it, in fact. Do not place the blame on Frodo, Gandalf, or even Gimli. Our journey through Moria was not needless. It was a last resort we did not wish to use, but found ourselves facing nonetheless." Having given his little speech, Reepicheep looked to see Legolas' reaction. The elven prince refused to meet his gaze, knowing full well he'd spoken out of turn.

"Needless were none of the deeds in Gandalf's life," Galadriel said, agreeing with Reepicheep. "We do not yet know his full purpose." In turn, she admonished each member of the Fellowship, speaking to some by name, others with general statements. Gimli finally met her eyes when she addressed him specifically. Then she spoke to all. "The quest stands upon the edge of a knife. Stray but a little and it will fail. Yet hope remains while the company is true." Here she gazed gently at Sam. "And just as we do not yet know Gandalf's full purpose, so it is with all in this company." Her eyes shifted until they met Reepicheep's.

Galadriel bid them all good night, but not before looking Frodo in the eye one last time. As they left, Reepicheep was sure he could hear the elven lady's voice in his head: "Welcome, Reepicheep of Narnia. Aslan has a task for you. It will begin soon."

Down below on the forest floor the Fellowship set up camp. The elves were singing, their eerie voices drifting strangely on the night air. Reepicheep knew exactly where he'd heard voices like that before: Narnia. When he was a mousebabe, the first dryad's voice he'd ever heard was from one of the few trees Miraz' men hadn't put to sleep. Later, when Reepicheep had grown into a fierce warrior and leader of his tribe, Aslan had woken the trees, and naiads and dryads had joined together, singing and rejoicing. But now the voices sounded sorrowful, as Reepicheep imagined they did to his ancestors on the day Aslan was slain by Jadis, the White Witch.

The song could scarcely go unnoticed by the others. "A lament for Gandalf," Legolas explained. Merry asked him to translate, but the elf refused.

"They should have a verse about his fireworks," said Sam. He stood up and began to recite one of his own.

"The finest rockets ever seen

They burst in stars of blue and green

Or after thunder, silver showers

Came falling like a rain of flowers.

"Oh, that doesn't do them justice by a long road." Sam sat down, completely dissatisfied.

"It was a fine verse, my friend," Reepicheep offered. "What better way to honor a friend who has passed than with the good memories?"

The majority of the Fellowship settled down to rest, lulled to sleep by the elven voices. Legolas remained awake, preferring to speak with other elves. The sons of Adam conversed quietly a little ways from camp. Reepicheep settled down on the bed he'd made himself from heather he'd found growing near one of the various springs in the forest. He wondered what Galadriel meant by the task Aslan had for him. What task? And how did Galadriel know Aslan? Had he spoken to her? Questions filled his mind, but exhausted as he was, he drifted off before he could attempt to answer them.

**AN: If Reepicheep seems a little out of character for his politeness at the beginning of this chapter, trust me, he's not. He's tired, and he's just had a** **weapon pointed at his face. Naturally he's going to act in self-defense. And you gotta admit, patience is not one of Reepicheep's strengths.**


	6. The Great River

**AN: More Gollum, more Reepicheep chasing Gollum to come in this chapter!**

**Chapter 6: The Great River**

The next few days were very laid back as the Fellowship rested and recovered. Legolas spent the nights out on patrol with Haldir, and during the day he would talk with Aragorn and Gimli. The elf and dwarf seemed to be getting along much better these days. Reepicheep spent his time exploring the woods, often with one or more of the hobbits at his side. He was always armed, however. Even in this peaceful place, the mouse felt he couldn't be too careful. To him it always seemed like someone was following him, but he could neither hear nor smell anyone. He was, of course, being closely observed by elven scouts whenever he left his companions' camp.

Finally he couldn't stand it anymore. He whipped out his rapier and challenged the foliage around him. "I know you're there! Whoever you are come out and face me like an honorable beast or man!"

Without a word and barely a sound, an elven scout stepped out behind him. Reepicheep spun around to greet the "intruder." When he saw who it was, he lowered his weapon—but only slightly.

"Why do you follow me?"

"Haldir's orders," the scout replied. "I'm to never let you out of my sight. You are a stranger here, and we've never had dealings with talking mice."

"You may trust me as far as you are loyal to the Lion."

"I know not of any lion."

"The Lady Galadriel knows of him. She has spoken to me of him."

The elf nodded. "If my lady knows of him and speaks favorably of him, then rest assured, good mouse, that you may trust me. If I may, it is by your Lion that I promise you I mean you no harm for as long as you mean the same. Though I wouldn't have known it on our first meeting. You very nearly took my hands off and ran your blade through my face."

Recognition dawned on Reepicheep; this was the elf he'd attacked when the Fellowship first met Haldir and his scouts in the woods. He decided to test this elf's temper. "And I certainly would have succeeded had my companions not intervened. For though you are fast, I was certainly gaining the advantage over you."

"You failed not because of your companions, but rather because your blade is dull and damaged. Have you not looked over it?"

Reepicheep studied the long, thin blade. It was true; the blade was chipped and scratched. The orcs' thick iron weapons had taken their toll. He sheathed the rapier.

The elf held out a hand to one side, directing Reepicheep's attention. "Come, let us return to the glen, and I will have elven smiths repair your blade."

The mouse hesitated for a moment, but decided that if this elf really meant him harm, he would have attacked him some time ago. Reepicheep followed.

As they walked, Reepicheep struck up a conversation, wanting to know more about this stalker. "I'm afraid I haven't yet learned your name, sir."

"I am Orophin. Haldir is my brother."

That certainly made sense. "But I thought you could speak little of my tongue."

"I have been learning a great deal while observing you and your companions. Estel and Thranduilion have taught me more. Elves are fast learners," Orophin said with a smile.

"Estel and Thranduilion?"

"The one called Aragorn by your company, or Strider by the halflings, was known to us long before as Estel, the boy under the care of Lord Elrond. Thranduilion simply means 'son of Thranduil.' That is Legolas' title."

Reepicheep nodded. He followed the scout in silence, trotting along on his hind legs, trying to keep up with his guide's long, fast stride and light step. When they finally reached the glen, Reepicheep found himself breathing somewhat more heavily than before.

Orophin guided the mouse to an elven smith. Reepicheep reluctantly handed over his rapier. The smith studied it.

"I can repair the blade, but it would benefit you most to simply reforge it completely. It is already a light and efficient weapon, but even it can be improved."

Reepicheep nodded. The blade had been forged in Narnia by dwarves a generation before him. It had been a gift to his father, the first Mouse to organize the Talking Mice of Narnia into a type of militia. It would be good to see the sword forged into a weapon that could better serve Narnia now that they finally had a king of their own on the throne.

"Who forged this blade?" the smith asked.

"Dwarves in my own country," Reepicheep answered. "They are quite different from the dwarves of this country; they are only the size of hobbits, and they can wield a bow as easily as an axe, though the axe is still their preferred weapon. They are excellent snipers, owing to their size. Though a squirrel would make the best sniper—if he used a bow."

Orophin and the smith each raised an eyebrow at the idea of dwarven archers. "Do your dwarves also climb trees?" Orophin asked.

"No, they very much prefer walking. They are the sons of earth, and it is on solid ground that they like to remain. Dwarves are also perfectly at home in a badger's den, and two of our dwarven companions once lived with a badger named Trufflehunter."

Orophin and the smith exchanged glances. "I would certainly like to see this world if I can," Orophin said.

"As would I," came a voice behind them. All turned to see Lady Galadriel. Orophin and the smith bowed their heads respectfully. Galadriel smiled at them and addressed Reepicheep.

"Sir Reepicheep, how do you fare this day?"

"My lady," the mouse responded, giving a very courteous bow. "I am well, thank you."

"You have questions for me."

Reepicheep looked up in surprise. Those last words were more of a statement than a question. "Yes, but, how..."

"I have my gifts," Galadriel said. "Come, we will discuss Narnia and I will hear your questions."

Reepicheep glanced back at the other two elves, who simply gave him matching looks that said, "Well, go with her, dummy." He turned and trotted off after Galadriel, while the smith began work on the rapier.

Galadriel had far more questions for Reepicheep than he had for her. She asked him about the history of Narnia, particularly all the points where Aslan was active in the story. Reepicheep gladly told her of the battle with the White Witch before the start of King Peter's reign. He told her how the Telmarines came to Narnia and silenced the trees and animals, and how one of their own came to love old Narnia and restore it to its former glory. He told her about King Caspian's journey into the east, his own desire to reach Aslan's country, and how he'd come to be separated from his companions and wound up in Middle Earth.

"What I don't understand," he said at last, "is why Aslan has allowed me to come here. What does he want me to do?"

"What is it he wants your royals of old and their cousin, this Eustace, to do?" Galadriel asked. "For it was you who said no one from the world of men may enter that country by any but the Lion's bidding. In the same way, is it not true that no one leaves that country except by the Lion's bidding?"

"That is true," Reepicheep said. He thought for a moment. "My Lady, I do not know why the Lion has allowed King Edmund and Queen Lucy to join us on our quest. They have only come to our world in the past in times of distress. Perhaps now Aslan simply has something for them to learn."

"And perhaps that is your task as well," Galadriel said. "But be assured, my noble mouse, it is by Aslan's purpose that you are here. He has spoken to me of it in visions. He is with the Fellowship. He will give his strength to all of you. Especially the Ringbearer."

Galadriel nodded toward a small figure sitting by a small pond. The fish within the pond looked something like koi, though Reepicheep couldn't tell, as he'd never seen a koi. Frodo was watching the fish, not taking in much else. Reepicheep, at a nod from Galadriel, approached him. Galadriel glided silently off toward her canopy citadel.

The mouse sat down beside Frodo. He thought he should say something, but when nothing came to mind, he just sat silently. Frodo didn't seem to notice him at first. Finally the hobbit said, "Galadriel spoke with me last night. I never realized how grave my task was before. How much power this Ring can hold over people." He turned and looked at Reepicheep. "I don't think I can do this."

Reepicheep said nothing at first. Then, with a gentle smile, he said, "And what would Sam think if he heard you saying all this?"

Frodo gave a slight chuckle. "He'd either tell me I was the most valiant hobbit in the Shire, or he'd lecture me. Perhaps both. But the truth is, I don't know how long I can carry this burden."

"Aslan will give you strength. And remember that you weren't sent to Mordor alone. You have us to help you."

"I don't want to put my friends in danger anymore than necessary."

"We choose to face danger with you."

"Exactly." Frodo paused and smiled. "I can't get rid of you."

Reepicheep chuckled. "Even if all others lost heart, I would stay the course. Ever since I was young I dreamed of adventures. I was bold, stubborn, and a risk-taker. I often played as though I were at sea, battling pirates, or driving the Telmarines out of Narnia single-pawed. There is honor to be gained in battle, particularly when others see you as only the smallest and most insignificant of beasts. It has been said that Aslan often uses the small to shame the great."

"Gandalf would have said the same thing. That's something I think all hobbits need to hear now and again."

"Mice, too."

Frodo glanced at his small friend. "Reepicheep, your body may be small, but your courage is ten times bigger than that of anyone I've ever met."

Reepicheep smiled. "Thank you, friend, but I could say the same about you. More so than that, you are completely selfless. You risk your life on a quest that you did not wish to undertake. Not because there is anything to be gained by going, but because there is everything to be lost by not. Even if that loss may never affect you directly, you go out of love for your friends. You would lay down your life for them. And they for you. Give them that much. Let them show you the same love and devotion you show them. And all of Middle Earth."

Frodo had never thought of it that way before. "Thank you, Reep. But the fact that you're starting to sound a lot like Gandalf is just a little bit frightening."

Reepicheep laughed. Frodo laughed with him. After days of depression, it felt good to laugh again.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The next morning the Fellowship stood on the bank of the river that flowed through the Golden Wood. Aragorn and Celeborn both agreed that it was time to continue the journey. But first the elves wished to give parting gifts to each member of the Fellowship. As much as Reepicheep loved his vibrant red cloak, he gave it up for the light weight but warm green-gray cloak worn by the Lorien patrols. Each of the Fellowship had a cloak tailored to fit them. The cloak was clasped at the front with a beautiful Lorien leaf, encased and preserved in a coating of some whitish metal. Reepicheep wondered if this also was mithril.

The cloaks were not the only presents they received. Aragorn received a ring, the meaning of which only he knew. Merry and Pippin each got belts and daggers. Boromir also received a belt. Frodo was given a beautiful crystal bottle that shined like a star. "The light of Eärendil," Galadriel told him, "our most beloved star." Reepicheep thought back to the wonderful deep red cordial made of fireberry nectar which Queen Lucy carried in a diamond flask. The berries grew in the mountains of the Narnian sun. What Frodo carried, however, seemed like a clear liquid. Whatever juice or water it was, Reepicheep didn't know. He assumed each star was different, and what grew on each star was different.

Sam was given a box of dirt with a single seed. He was rather pleased with the gift, although he asked if there might be anymore daggers. Reepicheep would have to ask him later what was significant about the dirt and seed. Gimli, reluctant and glowing red from embarrassment, asked Galadriel for a single hair from her head. Reepicheep couldn't help but laugh. Legolas received a beautiful Lorien bow, quiver, and arrows. He tested the string, completely amazed with his gift.

When Galadriel came to Reepicheep, she nodded to an elf behind her. Reepicheep recognized the smith to whom he'd given his sword. The smith stepped forward and produced a beautiful weapon, unlike anything Reepicheep had ever seen in Narnia. The smith gave it to Galadriel, who presented it to Reepicheep. "My gift to you, Sir Reepicheep of Narnia. The elven inscription on the blade reads, 'Courage undaunted to seek the mysteries of the Lion.' I am going to ask you, Reepicheep, to do a hard thing. When you reach the easternmost edge of your world, you will find no more need of a sword. You are to cast this aside before continuing on to Aslan's country."

Reepicheep looked up at her in surprise. "But to throw away such a beautiful gift..."

"Trust my words. They are not mine, but His."

Reepicheep nodded and received the rapier. He studied it later in the boat. The original hilt was there, but modified. The basket, which had depicted woven leaves, had some green added throughout to give it a little color. The mouse on the pommel seemed the same, but polished and coated in the white metal Reepicheep now knew couldn't be anything but mithril. The tail of the mouse, which wound down the handle, was either coated in or replaced by mithril. The blade itself was most beautiful. It was a little lighter than before, but stronger and sharper. Along the flat of the blade had been engraved elven characters. Reepicheep wished Galadriel had read them directly to him before translating. Oh well. Aragorn and Legolas both spoke elvish fluently. He would ask one of them later.

As the canoes pulled away from the shore, Reepicheep spotted Orophin on the banks. The scout was about to leave on patrol with his brother. Reepicheep waved a goodbye, which Orophin returned. The mouse knew the elves would be watching them from the trees until they were out of the safe borders of the Wood. But he also knew this was his last chance to bid farewell to a new friend while he could see him, for he wouldn't be able to see—or perhaps even smell—any sign of the elves once they took to the trees.

The journey along the river Anduin was smooth, and there was no sign of danger lurking on the shores. Still, every now and again, Reepicheep's senses told him someone was following. He cast a glance over his shoulder, but could see no one but Boromir behind them, with Merry and Pippin in his boat. All that lay ahead was Aragorn with Frodo and Sam, paddling silently along through the smooth surfaced waters.

As the journey wore on, Reepicheep heard Merry and Pippin whispering to each other. He turned to Legolas, who had a grin playing at the sides of his mouth. "What do you suppose they're up to?" Reepicheep asked.

Legolas shrugged. "Your guess is as good as mine, friend. They've learned to speak at volumes I can't hear clearly at this distance. They've said my name a couple of times, as well as Gimli's. Pippin expressed concern about you, in the sense of fearing you most out of the three of us."

Reepicheep chuckled and gave the following canoe a mock glare. The hobbits saw it and stiffened up. When Reepicheep turned away, they continued their conversation.

Silence followed for a good twenty minutes. Reepicheep grew more and more wary. Even Legolas tried to keep a discreet eye on Boromir's boat. But it wasn't enough. At some unspoken signal from Merry, Boromir's canoe glided swiftly alongside Legolas' canoe. The elf braced for the worst.

"What's going on?" Gimli grumped. Suddenly all three were drenched with water. They sat back in the canoe while the culprits in the other boat laughed. What had happened was Merry and Pippin made as if to splash Legolas together. While he was distracted, Boromir scooped the water with the paddle and threw it all over the elf, dwarf and mouse.

All three victims glared at the pranksters. Gimli shook a fist at them. "You're goin' down, laddies!"

Boromir put on a look of mock panic and started paddling as hard as he could. Legolas was in hot pursuit of him. Reepicheep laughed. Standing up, he unsheathed his new rapier and called the charge. Aragorn and his passengers stared in dismay as the two other boats raced past them, the three pranksters laughing, and the pursuers yelling mock threats. Well, Legolas was silently focusing on catching up to Boromir. Eventually he did catch up, and the "battle" that ensued eventually tipped both boats. All six occupants went flying into the water.

Aragorn paddled up beside the canoes. A spluttering Gimli broke the surface right next to the lead boat. He angrily scolded the two still-dry hobbits for laughing at his misfortune. Both uttered their apologies and tried to stifle their laughter as they worked to save the supplies. Aragorn, Legolas, and Boromir set the canoes back upright. Once each driver was in his respective boat, he helped his two passengers. Reepicheep found it difficult to be angry. He shook the water out of his fur and began wringing out the cloak.

"Perhaps a bit childish, but a good, light-hearted moment nonetheless," he commented.

"I'm glad one of us is in a good mood," Gimli said sourly.

"If it helps, friend, I would never let Eustace get away with a prank like that on board the _Dawn Treader_."

The friends were still laughing when suddenly Aragorn shushed them. Legolas sat straight up and listened. Reepicheep listened as well. That's when he noticed a foul smell on the air—one he'd smelled only twice before. There were orcs on the shore.

Aragorn commanded the Fellowship to make their way silently to the shore opposite the orcs. As they docked, Reepicheep caught something out of the corner of his eye. Mice's eyes are set on the sides of their heads, so Reepicheep could see a great deal around himself—further than Legolas' peripheral vision could reach. A figure had disturbed the water nearby. Reepicheep's neck fur stood up. He drew his rapier.

"Don't," Legolas whispered. "Just watch it for a while."

"Watch what?" Aragorn whispered back.

"Reepicheep and I heard something slip into the water nearby."

"I saw it," Reepicheep corrected. "The same pale figure that followed us through Moria."

By this time Boromir had joined them, his curiosity piqued. They watched a log drift unnaturally toward the opposite shore.

"Gollum," Aragorn stated. "I'd hoped we'd lose him on the river. But he's much too clever a waterman."

Reepicheep had a restless night. The only member of the Fellowship who seemed to be having a more fitful sleep than he was Frodo. The mouse finally got up and went to scout the river. The smell of orc still lingered on the air, though Reepicheep had a hard time telling if orcs were actually present. On the way he passed Legolas, leaning against a tree, eyes half open.

"You cannot sleep either?"

"I was sleeping well until I heard you rise, mellon nin," Legolas replied. "Or rather, resting. Elves 'sleep' with our eyes open. We are always at least semi-alert."

"And a man or mouse who can't sleep because of tossing and turning hobbits and snoring dwarves is irritatingly alert as well," Boromir said, joining them. Legolas smiled sympathetically at him. Gimli's snoring was why he'd picked a resting place further from camp. His sensitive hearing was irritated by the rough sound.

"Where are you headed, Reep?" Boromir asked.

"Down to the shore," Reepicheep replied. "I want to keep an eye on Gollum."

The other two, not having much else to do besides attempt sleep, followed.

When they reached the shore, Reepicheep drew his rapier and crept along on all fours. He pointed to the log. It sat in the same place across the river.

"Nothing there," said Boromir. "No sign it's moved. Gollum must be asleep."

Legolas nodded, but kept studying the log. There was no sign of Gollum anywhere. There were tracks faintly outlined on the shore, visible only to elven eyes. Gollum must be ashore, sleeping, he thought.

Reepicheep's sixth sense was stirred. Something wasn't right. Suddenly he saw, almost behind him, a pale figure slinking through the undergrowth of the trees toward their camp. Reepicheep kept his nose pointed at the river, but watched Gollum out of his peripheral vision. "Legolas," he whispered quietly, knowing the elf would pick it up, "To your right, almost behind us. It's Gollum."

Legolas muttered something in elvish, still looking straight ahead. "One at a time, we stroll back to camp. Let him think we haven't seen him. Once in the bushes, we move in and cut him off. Don't let him get near the Ringbearer."

Reepicheep and Boromir nodded. Boromir stood up, stretched lazily, and said in a quiet voice a little above a whisper, "I'm going back to bed. Wish me luck sleeping next to the logger." He turned and walked back up the hill.

Reepicheep decided Legolas wanted to be the last to leave, and eventually headed back toward camp. He joined Boromir, crouching in the bushes. Boromir pointed out Gollum. The gangly creature was making his way toward Frodo. Reepicheep thought he looked like a cat stalking a cricket. Legolas joined them momentarily. Silently they moved in. They split up, Boromir and Reepicheep placing themselves in between Frodo and Gollum, and Legolas sliping behind him. Gollum obviously realized he may be being watched, and paused to look around. Just as Gollum started moving again, Reepicheep heard a loud snap. The heavier footsteps of the son of Adam had broken a twig. Gollum bolted. Reepicheep burst after him, sword in paw. His intention was to drive him toward Legolas' hiding spot. Boromir also burst out of the undergrowth, swearing at himself and Gollum.

Reepicheep had lost track of Legolas. The elf was as silent as a cat, wrapped in the camouflaging cloak he'd received in Lothlorien. When he jumped up to block Gollum, Reepicheep was relieved to see he'd been driving the creature in the right direction. But Gollum was too quick for even Legolas. He swerved to the left, taking to a tree. He passed right over Reepicheep's head like a squirrel. When he hit the ground again, he made for the shoreline.

"Cut him off!" Boromir yelled. "Don't let him reach the water!"

By this time the whole camp was awake and watching the commotion. Reepicheep was on all fours, rapier sheathed, but ready to be drawn. He was catching up to Gollum. The mouse heaved himself at the creature and caught his heel. His ever-growing foreteeth sank into Gollum's heel. Gollum screamed in agony and kicked Reepicheep. The mouse flew backward, and in a second Gollum was on top of him. When Gollum realized the creature he was fighting was a huge mouse, he grinned and licked his lips. "Juicy sweet, Precious, oh yesss," he hissed.

Reepicheep drew the rapier and dragged it across Gollum's belly, kicking him at the same time. Gollum screamed again and fell back. He clutched a spindly hand to his abdomen and glared daggers at the mouse. He was about to rush Reepicheep again when he looked up to see three arrows pointed at him, and a tomahawk poised to fly. He turned without another glance at Reepicheep and dove for the water. One of Legolas' arrows struck the water where Gollum had entered.

Reepicheep rose to his footpaws, panting hard. The other members of the Fellowship rushed down to him. "Are you alright, Reep?" Pippin said, looking the mouse over for any sign of injury.

"I'm well," Reepicheep answered. "That creature proves difficult to catch."

"Even my own people had a difficult time catching him," Legolas said. "And he escaped even when they did capture him."

"Seem to be getting into the habit of losing prisoners over the last few decades, eh, Legolas?" Gimli chuckled, but fell silent when Legolas shot him a look that made it clear the joke was not well received.

"Back from the shore," Aragorn commanded. "There may still be orcs. Well done, Reepicheep. And Boromir and Legolas."

"Thanks for watching out for us," Merry added. Frodo didn't say anything, but stood watching the water. The rest of the Fellowship turned to go back to camp.

"Frodo," Aragorn called. "Gollum will not bother you anymore tonight. Come back to camp."

"'Specially with someone like Sir Reepicheep guardin' camp," Sam said. "Come on, Mr. Frodo. You should at least get some rest." He turned to physically pull Frodo back to camp. Reepicheep helped him.

"Your friends are right. You need your sleep."

Frodo finally complied. Together the mouse and the two hobbits trudged back to camp for the remainder of the night.


	7. The Breaking of the Fellowship

**Chapter 7: The Breaking of the Fellowship**

Reepicheep and the hobbits were dozing after their interrupted night. Reepicheep scarcely noticed when Aragorn directed Legolas' and Boromir's attention to something on either shore. But when he looked up, what he saw made him come fully awake. Two huge granite statues of kings marked either shore of the entrance to a lake. Reepicheep stared in awe and wondered if there were not giants in the land who carved things from stone. Aragorn explained that the likenesses were his ancestors. The well-traveled ranger had apparently never been here before; this was something new to him for a change.

The Fellowship landed on the western shore of the lake, which Reepicheep noticed was held back by something of a natural dam. There was a waterfall on the other end of the lake. It was then that the mouse realized their journey by water had ended. Aragorn stated that they would stop; "for lunch," he added, casting a glance at Merry and Pippin. "Then we'll start moving again."

The Fellowship split up to gather some wood for a fire. Aragorn brought down a water bird, and Sam began to pluck and clean it. Frodo decided to kill time waiting for the meal by exploring the shore a bit. He needed some time to himself. Reepicheep watched him go. When the hobbit was out of sight, he, too, slipped away, planning on following Frodo from a distance. No one else had noticed Frodo's departure. He wanted to give the hobbit some privacy, but also see to it that he was safe. Boromir, however, noticed Reepicheep leave, and decided to follow him. He stayed downwind of the mouse, so he would not be detected by sight, sound, or smell.

Reepicheep watched as Frodo wandered in and out of broken statue pieces, shuffling his large feet and kicking at small stones or branches. Suddenly Boromir appeared, carrying a bundle of sticks. "None of us should wander alone," he said, "least of all you."

Reepicheep saw that Frodo was a bit on edge, and a paw went to his rapier. Boromir spoke in hushed tones to Frodo about the Ring. Reepicheep decided to act. He stepped out of the undergrowth. "Boromir. Leave Frodo alone."

Boromir glared icily at the mouse. "What, you don't trust me either? I'm only trying to do my duty to my country and city.

"And what duty is that?"

Boromir glanced at Frodo. "To protect Minas Tirith. To bring back an instrument that would ensure our victory."

"You don't know that," Frodo said. "The Ring serves only Sauron. It has no other master."

Boromir threw the wood down. "You presume so much for a halfling that's never been more than a mile away from home. The Ring could be used for good, to protect my city."

Boromir moved toward Frodo, who backed off nervously. Reepicheep immediately placed himself between the two.

"When you speak of the Ring, Boromir, two things happen. One, I feel Aslan's disdain for it. Two, your countenance changes. You are not the same, even now. Let it go. Let Frodo continue his task. The Ring will only corrupt and destroy you, as I have heard Aragorn speak of how it did so to his ancestor. If the temptation is too much, perhaps the best thing you can do for this quest is to return to your own country—alone."

Boromir was angry now. "Why should I not have the right to protect my home?"

Before Reepicheep could draw his rapier, Boromir had pushed past him after Frodo. The hobbit turned and ran. But it didn't take long for the long-legged son of Adam to catch up. He pinned Frodo to the ground. An instant later Reepicheep's blade was at the Gondorian's throat. Frodo took the opportunity to slip the Ring on and vanish. The hobbit's sudden disappearance startled the mouse, who had not yet seen the Ring in action. He listened as Frodo ran off into the woods.

The object of lust removed from his immediate vicinity, Boromir began to come to his senses. He choked back a sob. "Frodo, wait! I'm sorry!" He stumbled a few steps and fell to his knees. "What have I done? Reepicheep..."

Reepicheep put a paw on the Gondorian's shoulder.

"I-I must leave," Boromir said. "You were right; the best thing I can do for Frodo is to just...go home." He looked up, toward the southeast. "Go home and face my father. Perhaps knowing that his oldest son failed him will compel him to treat Faramir with less contempt."

"Faramir is your brother, I presume?"

"Yes. Father always favored me, but it has been long since he's shown love to my brother. Faramir would be less tempted by the Ring. His heart is purer. Though we both want nothing more than to impress our father. Father would like to see me become king. Perhaps that is why the Ring tempts me so much. That thought is always in the back of my mind. What would your Lion do?"

"Aslan could not be compelled to take and use such an instrument of evil such as that Ring," Reepicheep explained. "But he can weave all things together, so that the outcome is a good one. That is the frustration of all evil; no matter how hard it tries, its plan will always eventually backfire, for the great Emperor-Over-the-Sea has all under His control. And Aslan the great Lion is His Son.

"However, if you partner with evil, you will be lost with it when finally it is defeated. Regardless of whether you took the Ring for yourself, I believe Middle Earth would still be saved by some other means. But you yourself, and your father's house, would perish."

Boromir nodded and gave Reepicheep a slight smile. "You are wise for one your size, my friend."

Reepicheep gave him a cheeky grin. "One's size does not determine wisdom, friend."

Suddenly Reepicheep's attention was directed to something else; a foul smell on the air. "Orcs," he whispered.

Boromir nodded and got up. Both drew their weapons and crept toward the area Reepicheep believed the creatures to be. They picked up the pace when they could actually hear heavy footfalls in the woods. "There's several dozen at least," Boromir whispered.

Reepicheep nodded. "To the bank, then, to gather the Fellowship?"

Before Boromir could respond, two shouts were heard. "Merry, Pippin!" Boromir cried, breaking into a run. Reepicheep followed as fast as his legs could carry him.

They broke out into a clearing. Merry and Pippin were surrounded by huge orc-like creatures. Boromir and Reepicheep sprang into action. Reepicheep hamstringed several creatures who weren't wearing heavy boots, though he quickly discovered that the majority of them were heavily armed from head to toe. He began to work directly with Boromir, mainly distracting the orcs so the son of Adam could strike more easily.

Suddenly the biggest of the group grabbed Reepicheep by the tail. As the mouse dangled in front of the huge creature's face, Reepicheep spat a string of insults that went unheeded. The monster laughed. "What can a mouse do against Saruman's Uruk-hai? I am Captain Lurtz. Fear me!"

Reepicheep glared daggers at his captor. "I fear no beast!"

"Drop him!" Boromir snarled, charging Lurtz. He was stopped short by an arrow to the shoulder.

Merry and Pippin shouted in protest and charged.

"Stay put!" Reepicheep yelled. But his warning came too late. Two of the uruk-hai scooped the hobbits up and took off.

Lurtz laughed as another arrow pierced Boromir's stomach. Despite his injuries, the man fought on. Lurtz flung Reepicheep aside. The mouse rolled on the ground a short distance and sprang to his footpaws. He dashed forward again, only to be hit across the head from behind. Everything went black.

- - - - - - - - -

The mouse woke to someone mumbling in elvish. He looked up to see Legolas and Gimli. When he remembered where he was and what had happened, he sat up suddenly. The pain that immediately surged through his head also reminded him why he'd fallen unconscious. He put a paw behind one ear. "Merry...Pippin."

"'Tis alright, laddie," Gimli began. "Aragorn is planning their rescue as we speak."

"You know they've been captured, not killed...yet?"

"Aye. Boromir told us."

Reepicheep smiled. "He's become quite fond of them. He will not rest until they are rescued. Nor will I."

The faces of the elf and dwarf fell. Reepicheep looked from one to the other, worry creasing his face. "What has happened?"

Legolas spoke first. "Boromir has already gone to his rest, friend. He died only moments ago, from three arrow wounds."

"'Twas a brave thing he did," said Gimli. "I'm no' a bit surprised he should choose tae lay down his life for them."

Reepicheep sighed. "He was ashamed that the Ring should cause him to lash out against Frodo. I suppose this was his way of redeeming himself." Suddenly it dawned on him that the Ringbearer wasn't there. "Frodo! Where is he? Has he been captured as well?"

"Frodo and Sam have gone ahead of us," Aragorn said, joining the group. "I sent him away, knowing he would choose to continue the journey alone. Sam will not leave him, though. They have crossed the lake by now. We have two other hobbits to rescue. But first, we must pay our respects to our fallen comrade."

The remaining members of the Fellowship laid Boromir in one of the remaining boats. Aragorn laid the Gondorian's sword across his body, resting his hands on the hilt. The ranger took Boromir's gloves for himself, which were decorated with the tree of Minas Tirith. The gloves would serve as a physical representation of Boromir's memory. Their friend would be avenged.

Aragorn and Legolas pushed the boat out into the lake. The current of the river that fed the lake caught the boat and swept it toward the falls. As they watched it go, Aragorn and Gimli each sung a song of tribute, well known around Middle Earth in the common tongue.

"Namarie, mellon nin," Legolas said.

Reepicheep watched as the boat disappeared over the falls. His heart was heavy, for all his new friends, not just Boromir. "Aslan, take him unto yourself. May he dwell in your country beyond the rising sun. Watch over the hobbits."

The four friends stood in silence for a few more moments. Then Aragorn turned and began walking back toward their camp. "Pack light," he said. "No extra food, just the lembas and a canteen of water. Reepicheep, you'll carry only your weapon. We must be moving. The longer we linger here, the further away the uruk-hai will have gotten. We travel night and day." He cinched the strap on Boromir's glove and slung his bow and quiver on his back. Picking up his sword, he turned to his friends and said, "Let's hunt some orc!

"Yes!" Gimli cheered.

Legolas and Reepicheep smiled and followed Gimli and Aragorn through the woods. Son of Adam, Son of Earth, Firstborn, and Talking Beast were on the hunt.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Frodo and Sam reached the top of a ridge and looked east. Everyday they could see Mordor more clearly, and everyday the clouds in the east seemed to grow blacker. Frodo looked back over his shoulder, missing his friends. Sam put a hand on his master's shoulder. "Strider and Reepicheep will look after them," he assured the Ringbearer. "And Aslan is on our side."

As he said that, a gentle breeze blew on them. The warm air cut through the January chill and flooded their bodies with warmth and strength.

"You feel that, Mr. Frodo?" Sam asked.

Frodo smiled. "I certainly do, Sam. It's Lion's breath. Aslan is with us, and will help us complete our task. Come. Middle Earth is counting on us, Sam."

The two hobbits started down the hill, two solitary figures set against the black backdrop of the eastern sky.

**AN:** This chapter turned out shorter than I expected. But I only wanted to go until the end of FotR. The next chapter will pick up where TTT does, with the Four Hunters.


End file.
